Condiciones
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: SasuNaru. Quizás todo se resume a condiciones. Sasuke lo sabe. Testeó la teoría. Y es que tener de compañero a Naruto te hace descubrir ciertas cosas…


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo acelero un hecho._

_

* * *

_Condiciones.

Algunos fenómenos químicos pueden darse o no dependiendo de las condiciones.

Con los accidentes es similar. Por ejemplo, al emplear un mechero solamente basta que en el ambiente exista más oxígeno, es decir que la compuerta esté completamente abierta y el paso de gas no sea equitativo, para _calarlo_. Es cuestión de tiempo para que la llama se torne verdosa y el porcentaje de dióxido de carbono ambiental aumente exponiendo la vida del personal de laboratorio, y todo porque la combustión interna del mechero no fue óptima.

Quizás todo se resume a condiciones.

Sasuke lo sabe. Testeó la teoría. Y es que tener de compañero a Naruto te hace descubrir ciertas cosas… especialmente por las noches.

Naruto nunca actúa de la misma forma en la cama; con él siempre hay algo nuevo.

Condiciones, claro.

De lo que puede citar y/o destacar está la ternura y la precipitación. ¿Cómo es que puede desvestirlo con tanta prisa y a la vez tocarle con tal adoración? Puede que sea por la cantidad de ramen que come, que no es poca, o el número de misiones que ha completado exitosamente en lo que va de año, que por cierto han sido bastante complejas.

Es cuestión de condiciones, la probabilidad de acierto al predecir sus acciones es fluctuante: puedes estar en lo correcto en un momento pero al siguiente estar equivocado.

— ¡Sasuke!

Aquí vamos. Sasuke frunció el ceño antes de darse vuelta y escucharle atentamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

— Nada, quería comprobar si estabas durmiendo —respondió con una cuota de diversión.

— Usuratonkachi —susurró dándole la espalda y acurrucándose para conciliar el sueño— Es difícil dormir si te pones a gritar —cerró los ojos contando mentalmente. Si estaba en lo cierto, Naruto le gruñiría un _Teme _y le daría un golpecito en la espalda.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo dormir —Ay, condiciones. ¿Qué desencadenó esta respuesta?— ¿Puedo abrazarte? —Ok, no tenía ni idea y tampoco importaba mucho con tal que le dejasen descansar.

— Ven aquí —le llamó con un deje de hastío, girándose y estirando los brazos para hallarle. Sin demora, Naruto estaba cobijado en su pecho.

— ¿Sasuke? —bisbisó. ¿Ahora qué era?

— ¿Qué? —interpeló acomodando la cabeza en la almohada. La bendita misión de mañana sería aún más dura si no descansaba apropiadamente… Tsunade y su afán de reventarlo a base de trabajo.

— ¿Estas muy cansado? —el dobe pudo decir que tenía frío, es decir afuera llovía a cántaros, pero bueno, Sasuke ya se había rendido a intentar adivinar; Naruto era más complejo de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Apenas crucé la puerta de entrada me acorralaste y me _obligaste_ a tener sexo —estaba siendo honesto, según él, además al recordar la escena pensó que lo único que hizo falta fue que Naruto le hubiese amarrado para arrastrarle a la cama como si fuese un saco de papas.

— ¡¿Obligarte?! —Bueno, ahora actuaba más conforme a la lógica— ¡Pero si tú me _violaste_! —técnicamente. Está bien, ni tanto. Sasuke sólo contestó como cualquier persona que posee una vida sexual activa… aunque eso no incluya haberle hecho trizas la camiseta al revoltoso ninja.

— Era esperable, dobe. Tú te abalanzaste sobre mí, yo meramente reaccioné —el rubio se removió y Sasuke percibió su aliento azotándole en el rostro.

— ¿Y qué querías? Un mes sin _acción_ fue… aburrido — ¡¿Aburrido?! El Uchiha empezaba a creer que Naruto en su ausencia comió verduras o algo así. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio!

— Siempre puedes contar con tu mano, Naruto, no soy ni tu consolador ni una máquina sexual —reacomodó al jinchuuriki en su pecho y exhaló con pesadez— Ahora duérmete —El Uzumaki al parecer comprendió el mensaje, por lo que no pronunció réplica.

Qué bien, Sasuke poco a poco fue cediendo al cansancio y estaba próximo a atravesar las puertas del mundo onírico.

— Sasuke.

Rayos. La entrada se cerró de golpe en sus narices.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —espetó con la paciencia al límite. Naruto ignoró el mal temple y habló.

— No quise obligarte… pero es que te extrañé y… ¡Mi mano no tiene ni una pizca de gracia! —Sasuke sintió un golpecito en su antebrazo y sonrió brevemente— Me siento feliz cuando estás a mi lado o cuando lo hacemos, eso es todo.

¡Cielos! Ya no estaba enojado, sería un crimen más censurable que haber sido miembro de Akatsuki.

El ex vengador dibujó su rostro en las sombras consciente sólo de la tibieza de la piel que tocaba y, acercándole con suavidad, le besó.

Ah… condiciones.

Tal vez no sean tan inoportunas, pensó Sasuke, no si tienen como consecuencia a Naruto besándole con tanta entrega y entusiasmo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Lo escribí mientras hacía hora para mi clase de Inorgánica. Suerte que nadie se fijó en mí ni me pidió el computador de la biblioteca._

_¿Condiciones? Frío y tiempo libre ;)  
_

_¡Saludos!  
_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


End file.
